nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
Hač́uyargostiþ
Berkhyargostith, also known as the Faith of Herders is an ethnoreligous tradition which teaches monotheism as well as the strength and purity of blood and soul. It was started after a series of prophetic dreams which a man called the dragon or mndochok exprienced in his early teens. the name berkhyargostith literally translated as faith of pastoral people observances and prayers The calendar is based on the metonic cycle and each of the 19 years has a different name after it. religious Yargostii vs ethnic Yargostii Mythology Berkhyargostith teaches that God created the world through the perfect harmony of nature and spirit and through eternal song which shaped all things he created the host of the choir, whom were powerful spirits trusted to preserve the universes. Its also believed God created another set of universes and put them into evil and suffering along with weakness. They were not preserved through song but through the screaming of tortured and damned demonic spirits. The Faith of Herders teaches a spirit from the host of the choir wished to save the other universe by introducing the screaming of the good universe, which caused worlds to collide and for the spirit to be sent into silence. Such an event led to the birth of this universe through the merging of good and evil, and so God made humanity out of iron from a mountain. Its also believed God taught humans they should adapt or die in the harsh world which was created for them rather than be pampered. According to doctrine, this is why God does not always answers prayers but instead humans must try to get over their problems by themselves. They are also taught God let the strongest of all men to become king of humanity and let him rule the world in God's name. Humans evolved and learned about the world as they still do today, until the king's wife had an affair with a bastard child who was born weak and feeble yet cunning. The child grew up as one of the princes of the king and tricked his brothers into hunting him by leading them to a lion's den. He led them to be killed by the lions and the king learned of the adultery and had by God's laws, his wife crushed by a large stone. The death of his wife led the false son to be angered. In his anger he tried to get people to follow him and convince them to worship him as God. The king exiled him and his children, the king now an old man cut his bowels and allowed his nephew to take over as king. Berkhyargostith teachings tell all false and evil rulers in the world are from the lineage of the bastard son and all true and noble rulers in the world are from the lineage of the nephew. The first two castes are born from the nephew's people and all of the last caste is from the bastard's people. The dreams of the dragon, state that to get to the afterlife one most go through a large forest guided only by a skinless dog until they get to where they have been sent, in this dream it was a grand beautiful place made of golden rounded buildings and towers built upon a waterfall, it had spiraling bridges and long narrow ally ways. The sun shines bright and their is nothing depressing however at the bottom of the waterfall is one of the hells which is comprised of water of a blackish colour with only constant drowning yet never dying whilst being stalked by a being with long black tentacles and seeing other people covered in algae and rotting flesh swimming away from it for eternity. The nephew developed a great nation and designed a calender based upon the metonic cycle of 19 years, with each year being reprensted with a different symbol (The dragon, the wolf, the bear, the tiger, the lion, the hound, the eagle, the raven, the vulture, horse, goat, yak, jesus, crow, oak tree, stone, each year has its own rituals Philosophy and teachings Caste system The tradition teaches humans belong to three different castes: herders, warriors, and priests are the upper caste who own great flocks and can travel where-ever they please. The second caste are independent farmers who may own land and live in that land, but they cannot own too much flock and may only have a few horses. The final caste is comprised of labourers who cannot own anything not even themselves. The first and second castes may marry however they have to marry into the higher caste. Children born from mixed castes parents outside of marriage are generally considered part of their mother's caste, this is higher so caste men can procreate and "relieve their tensions" on lower caste women. laws on marriage and sexuality | | | | C |} God Its believed there is only one God who is the backbone of the universe. Followers of Berkhyargostith believe without God the universe would crumble much life if there's no honor, morality, or kindness then the social order for humans may also crumble. God is neither good or evil for this does not matter all that matters if humans serve him and worship him. God is seen as beyond all things, along with dwelling in the twilight and being infinite. Lives Berkhyargostith followers hold that there are 20 afterlives depending on how someone behaves in this life our one right now is in the middle, humans can still die in these afterlives and reborn into new ones until the reach the highest of all heavens where they gain eternal life and eternal happiness or gain eternal death and eternal sadness and end up in the lowest hell Category:Religions Category:Monotheistic religions